1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to commode training apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved commode training apparatus wherein the same permits simulation of an automobile to enhance use of and acceptance by a child in a commode training procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commode training apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art. Typically, such apparatus is desired in enhancing utilization and acceptance by children in a commode training scenario. Examples of prior art commode training apparatus includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,446,381 to Middleton wherein a toilet seat arrangement is configured as a riding saddle to enhance acceptance by a child.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 210,581; 276,361; 241,251; and 242,456 set forth various configurations of a commode for use by children, wherein the patents fail to provide an organization that may be utilized as a toy and a training forum for use by children.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved commode training apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.